


To Wycome

by Darkrogue21



Series: DAI: Miriel Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Post-Trespasser, slovellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrogue21/pseuds/Darkrogue21
Summary: After the events of Trespasser, Miriel finds herself homesick and overwhelmed, and slips out from Skyhold to clear her head.





	1. Chapter 1

Miriel leant over the war table, the papers stacked high on every corner and the small pieces placed delicately on each section to map the Inquisition's movements. She must have stared at it for hours and gripped the wood tightly with her hands, her frustration building until she couldn't take any more, and walked out. It was early morning as she grabbed her cloak hanging on the chair and fluidly wrapped it around her shoulders, the air was cold and her warm breath puffed out clouds of steam as she walked over to the stables. Alas was already awake and became restless when she approached him, sensing the anger in her energy. She led him out, but he resisted her pulling his reigns and reared up. She called him back and petted his nose, letting out a small breath and trying to calm herself as she tended to him, fitting his saddle. Once she secured the last strap, she climbed up and leant over to whisper in his ear.

“ _Home Alas. Take me home._ ”

The Hart began to trot away, through the portcullis and out of Skyhold.

 

Dawn slowly broke as they rode and her thoughts came back to her friends: they would wonder where she was, but she didn't care, she had to do this for her own sanity. Alas gradually slowed to a walk as they crested a hill and she saw the walls of Wycome in the distance, she smiled and spurred him on.

“ _Close now, come on._ ”

 

It was a long ride, long enough for the gates to open and the roads to begin filling up with merchants and travellers. She slowed him down and they walked the stretch of road leading into the city, though she kept her hood up to hide herself, she didn't want to draw attention. She pulled up next to a fountain in the market square and climbed down, tying Alas up at a post to the side of a market stall where he stood next to two horses. She went to walk away and he grunted after her, nudging her in the shoulder and she turned to pet his nose.

“ _Easy, just rest here. I won't be long._ ” she reassured him, the elvish accents lifting her voice and making his ears twitch. 

She walked over to a wall and leant against it, watching the people set up their stalls for the morning. She looked over to the side and jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

“Look who decided to finally show up!”

She turned and nudgedthe blonde elf in the arm, smiling.

“You know I hate it when you do that!” He smiled and pulled her into a hug, lifting her up off her feet. “It's good to see you, _lethallan_.”

“It's good to see you too...” he replied as he set her down. He slid his hands over her hood and dropped it, noting the lack of markings on her face and her covered arm. “Though...you look a lot different to when we last saw each other...” she pulled it back up.

“Don't do that...I'm meant to be discreet.”

“Of course, because we wouldn't want anyone to know the Inquisitor was here.” he joked. He offered an arm and motioned down the lane behind them. “Let's walk, I know a place.”

 

They sat in a garden, jumping the fence of a noble house and sitting on the grass. It was hidden away behind the bustling market and surrounded by a high wall, she dropped her hood with a sigh and he did the same.

“I'm glad you came to see me.” he began as he ruffled his hair.

“I wouldn't miss having a chance to see you again, Talwyn.” she noticed his eyes on her and smiled “What?”

“You really do look different.”

“And that's a bad thing?”

“Of course not! You're still as radiant as ever, though you do look pretty tired.” she chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Yes, running the Inquisition does that to you.”

“So are we not going to talk about…?” he motioned to her face. She felt her stomach knot at the question and ran her hand over the grass at her side

“It's...a long story.”

“I've got time.”

“Then it's personal, and...too painful to go into. If that’s an acceptable answer?” they locked eyes and he nodded slowly.

“Fair enough, Miri. I won't pry.”

They sat aside and she listened to the birdsong around them, before speaking again.

“How's Yara?”

“She's doing well, though she asks about you constantly. She likes to look over my shoulder and dictate what I write in my letters, it's annoying, but I can understand. She misses you, we all do.” he snapped up from his slouching against the wall and dug into his pockets. “Speaking of Yara...She wanted me to give you this.” he pulled out a pendant on a small silver chain and handed it to her.

“She knew I was coming?”

“I tried to keep it just between us, but you know that Morwen is _impossible_ to keep secrets from, so then of course Yara has to know too...” he sighed, she chuckled.

“Only with you, Talwyn.”

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“It must be a woman thing then...In any case, only the three of us knew of your arrival. Though the girls couldn't come to meet you themselves, they're preoccupied with other things.” she looked down to the pendant and saw there was a small flower encased in clear crystal.

“It's beautiful.”

“Yara made it all by herself, although after she wasted four days on it, I think her patience wore away and she went to Morwen to ask for her help to finish it.” she clipped the chain around her neck and held the pendant up, looking at the sun shining through it, before looking back up to him.

“How is Morwen?”

“Still as sarcastic and stubborn as ever.” he sighed as he leant back against the wall.

“That bad?”

“She's always been the voice of reason, though it gets tiresome very quickly.”

“I'm sure Yara keeps you grounded.”

“Sometimes, when she doesn't take her sister's side.”

“Is Morwen still Second?”

“She was elevated to Keeper Deshanna's First in your absence. Has been ever since you went to the Conclave.”

“I hope she's been keeping you in line.” she teased, he laughed.

“I don't need keeping in line!”

“Of course, because you're _so_ well behaved otherwise...”

“I wasn't that much of a rebel.”

“I'm sure she'd disagree.”

He flicked a flower at her and it caught in her hair.

“You're wearing your hair down.”

“As eagle-eyed as ever, Talwyn.” she replied as she plucked it free and twirled it in her fingers.

“I meant that it's been a while since I've seen it like that, it looks...nice. It always did.”

They exchanged a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You know, the clan will want to see you.” he sat up and looked at her, she nodded.

“I'd like to see them too.”

“But...you're not going to go, are you?” he asked as he looked into her eyes, sensing her hesitation. She looked away and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I want to, but...could I even face them like this?”

“Like what? Oh, you mean without your vallaslin?”

“Well...yes. They’ll start asking questions just like you will. I’m worried they will think I've forgotten my heritage. I don't have anything to prove that I'm a true Dalish to them again. I'd be no better than a human, or an alienage elf.” he shuffled closer to her and held her hand tightly.

“Is that why you didn’t come back after my letters?”

“That...and other Inquisition business kept me busy.”

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t because I scared you away.” he quipped, though he saw she was still solemn and he patted her hand. “Miri, come on, we love you for who you are. You must not know us at all if you think we would cast you out because your vallaslin is gone. You've already done so much for us, without you we wouldn't even be here now! You made sure we were safe even when you were with the Inquisition, you never forgot about us, or where you came from. Keeper Deshanna would never even consider disowning you, not after all you've done.” he stood up, still holding her hand, and pulled her up with him. “Come on, I'm taking you home.”

“Talwyn, I don't think...”

“Just humour me.” he interrupted her, turning to face her. “Please?” she relented with a slow nod.

“As long as you're there with me.”

He chuckled as he pulled her along.

“I'm not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the entrance chamber opened and they walked through, arm-in-arm past the prying eyes and whispering voices. They stopped when they saw two elves talking to a couple of humans, once the business was concluded, Talwyn cleared his throat and caught the attention of the smaller elf with dirty blonde hair and large eyes. She held her hands to her mouth and let out a gasp.

“Miri!” Yara screamed in delight, running up to her and jumping into her arms.

“ _Aneth ara_ , Yara.” she replied with a smile and hugged her tightly.

“I never thought I'd see you again!”

“Oh, don't be so dramatic.” Talwyn teased as she was placed back on her feet again. “I told you I'd bring her back.”

“What took you so long?” Miri put an arm around her and pulled her close.

“We were just catching up.”

“Oh...I know what that means...” Yara smirked and Talwyn rolled his eyes.

“By the Creators, you women will never let me have my peace about that, will you?”

“Nope!” Yara replied with a wink, Miriel tried hard to hide a smile and he motioned to the doors.

“The Keeper should be in there, Morwen too.”

“I think they're still in session.” Yara spoke, turning back to face him. He folded his arms.

“You're kidding? They've been in there for most of the morning.”

“It's a long discussion.” she shrugged. He offered an arm and Miriel took it again, Yara grabbed his other arm.

“Well...since we're locked out for a little longer, let's continue the tour of the building.”

 

They slid into three chairs at the back of the room, listening to the council discussions. Yara stifled a yawn.

“I hate these things...they put me to sleep.”

“You're only saying that because you don't understand it.” he teased.

“I _do_ understand it, I just don't care.” she huffed, Miriel leant forward and down into the chamber.

“Who's down there?” she asked, her friends leant forward over the tops of the chairs in the row below and looked down into the room.

“Well, you can see the Keeper from here. Sitting next to her is Morwen...” Talwyn explained.

“I don't recognise the woman...” Yara mused quietly.

“The human?” he asked, she shook her head and pointed.

“No, the elf.”

“Well, she's wearing a mage's robes, I'd say she was from the Circle.” Talwyn whispered back.

“What about that male elf?” Miriel asked.

“He's the representative for the city elves in Wycome.” Yara answered. “He was the one elected on the Council along with the Keeper after we came here.”

“I don't recognise the other human...” Talwyn muttered.

“Which one?” Yara asked.

“The one on the far right, white hair, red cowl.”

“Is that good or bad?” Miriel asked, he went quiet, a frown was his response.

“I can't see his banner from here...” Yara complained. “It's too far away.”

“It looks Ferelden.” Talwyn replied.

“Maybe it's a merchant?” she asked, he shook his head.

“He's too well-dressed.”

“So a noble then?” she nudged him when he went quiet again. “Talwyn?” he snapped back and looked back down.

“He looks familiar, and I don't mean in a good way.” he looked to the door. “I think I need to get my people to look into this.”

“ _Your people_?” Miriel spoke, amused. “Last I knew, you were a hunter.”

Yara turned to face her.

“He didn't tell you?”

“Yara...”

“Talwyn has a spy network.” she blurted out, he clamped a hand over her mouth but the words had already spilled out. Miriel looked at him with raised eyebrows as Yara wriggled free.

“You're a spy?”

“It's not spy work...not really.” he replied, embarrassed. “Look, the Keeper thought it would be beneficial to have some eyes and ears around, just in case. Half of the time we never really do anything...”

“And she chose you for this?”

“Why not? I was one of the clan's best hunters, it was only natural she chose me to organise it.” he looked back when the talking died down and saw the people stand from their seats, the Council had ended. “I can't exactly go into all the little details right now, but I'll be back when I can and I promise I will tell you everything.” he stood and headed for the door.

“Be careful.” Yara called after him, he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a wink. She nudged Miriel. “It looks like they're finished now, we can go down and see everyone.”

“That sounds good.”

 

Morwen always had a stoic look about her, her dark features never giving way to much more than a subtle smile, yet she wore the brightest and most radiant grin on her face when her old friend stepped into the chamber and offered her arms out to pull her into a hug. She stepped back, still holding her arms.

“Look at you!” she commented, Miriel chuckled.

“Look at _you_!”

“You look so different.”

“It's...a long story.”

“You'll have to tell me sometime.”

Miriel nodded.

“Later, I promise.”

 

She felt reassured in the knowledge that, deep down, Morwen would be the one person she chose to tell of the future she faced, as well as her own festering insecurities. The two of them were close in age and similar in their perspective of the world, though Morwen had a knack for looking at the more practical side of things. She knew her friend wouldn't regard her as insane or judge her for her mistakes, she would simply listen and apply a fresh perspective with logic, reason and resolve as best she could.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence between them was deafening and Miriel tapped her hands on the teacup.

“Morwen, please say something.” she choked out quietly. “Please.” the dark-haired elf lifted the cup to her lips, taking a long drawn out drink of tea. She set the cup down with a small clink and looked at it, her composure never faltering.

“So, your vallaslin?”

“Removed, by a spell. His spell...”

“By the Dread Wolf himself...” she rubbed her eyes “Creators, Miri...”

“I know it's a lot to understand...”

“A lot?” she scoffed. “That's an understatement.” she tapped her hand on the table slowly and finally looked at her. “You're sitting here telling me that everything we were told, everything we know, is _wrong_.”

“Morwen...”

“You're telling me that everything was a lie.”

“Not a lie. An omission of truth...” she felt the words catch in her throat and hated herself with how much it sounded like Solas. She shook her head. “It's an exaggeration. How many elves are there who know what it was truly like? We're only going on base accounts of history...”

“Because that's all we have!” she snapped. “Everything that was left of the true elves is reduced to ruins and books! Every elven child has grown up knowing that the Elven Empire was a beautiful and glorious thing, yet you're telling me now that we were no better than the Imperium! Our Gods, not beings of divinity, but powerful elves who chose to enslave their own people and brand them like cattle, using them to wage their own petty wars because they were hungry for power.”

“Morwen, I'm sorry.”

“What did you even think I would say?”

“I know you're angry...but you're the only one I can share this with. I can't tell anyone else, you know no-one would listen.”

“For good reason.”

“Please don't be like that.” Morwen sighed and finished her tea as her friend continued. “You could say that I'm wrong, but deep down I think you know I'm telling the truth.” she leant on the table, her head resting on her hands. “You can't pretend that you're blind to it, elves have heard the call, haven't they? Whispers of a rebellion? A return to glory? They're leaving in their hundreds, just disappearing.” Morwen lowered her cup and they locked eyes. “Haven't they?” her friend's anger faded into surprise as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“How did you...?”

“Because I'm telling you the truth.” she spoke defiantly and Morwen nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

“Yes...they have.”

Miriel sighed.

“Then I'm already too late.”

“We had some of our own clan among them...” she added, Miriel covered her face with her hands, cursing under her breath.

“How many?”

“A good number.”

“I have to stop this.”

“With what? The news coming out of Orlais is that you disbanded the Inquisition, you have no army anymore.”

“Because we were infiltrated by spies. Less numbers means less corruption.”

“But less stopping power.”

“Armies don't win wars, Morwen.”

“On that, we agree.”

Miriel leant forward on the table.

“You know that I didn't want to tell you like this, but I needed to warn you. I had to.”

“After three years, all I wanted was to see you again, sit down and reminisce over old times...but now we're sitting here drinking tea and talking about the end of the world, how all of our history wasn't what we thought and that you were...involved with the Dread Wolf.”

“I never wanted this, believe me.”

“You must have known, if you were as close as you claimed.”

“I...thought we were, but there were still things he never told me.” she rubbed her eyes. “I spent the best side of a year in his company and I was none the wiser.”

“Truly Fen'Harel, without a doubt.”

“I loved him, but I was used because I was blind, stupid...and now I'm trying my best to fix my mistake. For what little good it does...” Morwen placed her hand on hers on the table and squeezed it tightly.

“Miri, you can't blame yourself.”

“I can when it affects the future of Thedas.”

“You weren't to know. What matters now is figuring out a way to stop this from ever happening.”

She looked up from the table.

“Morwen, can I ask you...would you have agreed with him?”

“With returning the Elven Empire to what it used to be?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because...I’m still trying to make sense of this. I want to understand both sides of the argument.” they locked eyes. “If you could start over and make a better future for your people, would you do it?”

Morwen leant back in her chair in thought, she let out a deep sigh and then spoke.

“Those elves of times long past are not my people, Miri. Clan Lavellan are my people, the Dalish living in the forests and the plains in Thedas right now are my people...and they're just a much yours as they are mine. I wouldn't sacrifice what we went through to start again, a new future doesn't necessarily mean a better one.”

Miriel broke a small smile.

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

Morwen nodded gently and leant forward again.

“Miri, listen...You have to understand that while I believe you about this, others may not think the same.”

Miriel nodded.

“They'll see me as a traitor, and maybe they're right...”

“Don't say that. You'd never turn your back on us, on your people.”

“Yet they'd be ready to turn their backs on _me_ when I revealed the truth to them. I've seen it before, they don't want to hear it. He was right...” she sighed into her hand. “Damn him for being right...”

“We're still your clan, your family.”

“Which is why I need your support. I don't have many allies left that I can call on.”

“I'll do what I can, I know Talwyn and Yara will do the same.” she looked down at her cup. “You're one of us, Miri, that will never change.”

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“No! You're wrong!” Yara shouted defiantly, Miriel held out her hands.

“Yara, please be quiet...”

“You're lying!”

“What would I have to gain by lying about this?”

“I...” she shook her head, becoming visibly upset. “It's not true, Miri! It can’t be!”

“I'm so sorry.”

Yara looked away and Talwyn went to reach for her, but she pulled away and looked on Miriel with coldness.

“How can you stand there and tell me everything is wrong?! You're insulting everything we stand for, our people, our heritage... _your_ heritage! How could you believe the word of one elf against all of ours?!” Miriel stood back and remained quiet, Yara wouldn't even meet her eyes. Her upset giving way to anger, and she was rarely angry at all. She hissed a curse in Elvish and stormed out of the room, leaving Morwen to race after her little sister down the corridor.

 

When the sound of their footsteps gradually faded away, Miriel rubbed her eyes and Talwyn walked over to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close as the tense air cleared.

“Well, that was....something.” he commented, she felt her chest tighten.

“You heard her, right? She called me a traitor.” he squeezed her.

“She's just upset, Miri, she didn't mean it.”

“She certainly sounded like she meant it, and she wouldn't be the first elf to think so either...”

“It was a pretty hard thing to hear, I don't blame her for lashing out like that. Just give her some time, and she'll calm down.”

“I hope so.”

“She will, you'll see.” she looked up to him.

“What do you think of all of this?” she asked, he chuckled nervously.

“Me?”

“You were awfully quiet when I was explaining this.”

“I...was trying to make sense of it myself.”

“Talwyn...Do you believe me?”

He met her eyes and nodded.

“I believe you.” he replied simply and she let out a small chuckle, amused at his response.

“That's it?”

“Come on Miri, do you really think I'd call you out for being a liar? A traitor? I've known you for a long time and I can tell that you wouldn't be fighting or arguing about this so strongly if it wasn't true. I know you wouldn't lie about something as important as this.” she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.”

He shrugged.

“But honestly? I just wish you'd have told me sooner.”

“I wanted to, Talwyn...but I was scared over how you would react. Yara's reaction says it all, I didn't want you to turn your back on me as well.” she turned and faced him. “Our people are trying so hard to preserve our culture, to bring ourselves back to what we thought we were, who am I to suddenly come in and tear it all down? Tell them they were wrong? They won't listen to the truth, I've seen it before.”

“That doesn't mean we'd disown you, Miri. Morwen and I will stand by you in this.”

“And Yara?”

“Yara's the youngest of us, of course she's upset, she just doesn't understand.” she stepped away and walked over to the window, looking out into the city below.

“It didn't make sense to me the first time I heard myself talking about it...now here I am repeating it again and again, and it still isn't any easier to hear.” he walked over and leant against the frame opposite her.

“It's quite a story. I was struggling to believe what I was hearing at first myself...”

“You told me once that you believed the Creators were real.”

“Yes, but as actual Gods...not as, what did you call them before?”

“ _Evanuris_. Elves who rose to power.”

“Right, then they fought amongst themselves and killed one of their own.” he sighed. “I thought we were better than that.”

“I thought so too.”

He looked down into the market alongside her.

“Is it any wonder that the Dalish don't want to listen? It would be better for them to live in ignorance, rather than face the truth about all of this.”

“They can only ignore it for so long before things change, and then they'll _have_ to listen.”

“But you're only one person, with no evidence to prove your story. If you're going up against Fen'Harel, the actual Dread Wolf, who are the people going to believe?”

“That's what I'm worried about. He's already gathering elves now, and I officially disbanded the Inquisition...I barely have any allies left, I don't have an army to contend with his numbers now.”

“But you still have us, and you know that we'll help you in any way we can.”

“Morwen said the same, but I'm worried that the Keeper won't believe me.”

“If she doesn't, then it'll be down to us. You know I can get you spies and information relating to the elves here, and I know Morwen can work her magic with the connections she's made here. You can use us.”

“You're only two people.”

“We can be more, if you give us the chance.”

She looked over to him.

“This is going to be dangerous.”

“I know.”

“I don't want to put any of you in danger, there's going to be bloodshed, and it's not going to be pretty.” he chuckled.

“If you're trying to make me reconsider, it won't work.”

“I just want to make you aware of what you're agreeing to.”

“I know what I'm doing, Miri. I'm standing by a friend who needs me, to help save the world and our people. Besides, who else can say that they're fighting the God of Rebellion himself? That carries some hefty bragging rights.”

“If we win, you mean.”

“Which we will.” he replied with a smirk, she chuckled.

“I've missed your casual optimism.”

They looked out into the streets, watching the people come and go before she heard him stretch.

“Well, at least I know who the other guy was now...” he spoke, she looked over.

“Talwyn, I-”

But she was interrupted when he nudged her.

“Ah you know there are no hard feelings, Miri, I'm only teasing...” he let out a whistle. “But still, falling in love with an Elven God...That's like me walking away with the embodiment of Andruil.”

“It does sound strange, doesn't it?”

“Just a little.”

“It wasn't like I knew before...”

“No, I believe you. He wouldn't be true to his name if he didn't throw in a little deception, right?” he noticed her expression soften into sadness and he sighed. “I'm sorry Miri, I didn't mean...”

“No, it's fine.”

“So, now you have to fight him...”

“I don't want to, believe me. I'm hopeful that I can talk him down, but...Honestly? I don't know what’s going to happen, and that scares me.”

“Miri, answer me truthfully. If the decision had to be made...” they locked eyes. “Could you kill him?”

She tensed up and folded her arms.

“I can't answer that, Talwyn.”

“Just try.”

“It's...not that simple.”

“It should be.” there was a sudden coldness in his words and she mulled over the question.

“I won't stand by and watch him destroy this world.”

“That sounds like a thinly veiled 'yes'...”

“But.” she interrupted. “ _But_...if there is a way to prove him wrong, prove that he doesn't have to do this, then I will gladly take that chance.”

“And if he forces your hand?”

She felt a chill roll down her spine and a tightness in her chest.

“Then he'd leave me no choice.” she replied coldly, gripping the sleeves of her shirt. “Regardless of how I feel. I can't afford to let my emotions rule any rational thought in this.”

He noticed her body language tense and patted her back.

“Miri, I didn't mean to...”

“I'm not going to stand back and let him do this, Talwyn, you should know that.” she snapped. “My people will always come first.”

“...So will his.”

 

She went quiet as his words settled. The tightness in her chest had swelled until she felt like she was going to explode, dread and anxiety tying each other in knots with fear and longing.

He was right and the realisation cut her up inside.

She held a hand to her face and wiped her eyes gently as the tears began to form, she had pushed it all down, deep down as she tended to her responsibilities and the people who needed her, looked to her for guidance and the next step. Yet Solas was going to be there at every turn trying to force her back, turning his spies and people against her, someone she thought she could trust and he could bring it all down if he had the flicker of a chance to. In the calm and the quiet, it overwhelmed her and she felt herself break.

Her hair fell across her face, shielding her from Talwyn’s gaze but he knew her, better than anyone, and he pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small series of scenes really and more of a filler for the end before the next game :)


End file.
